The present invention relates to an adjustable paint applicator.
Residential painting may involve either new construction or repaints of existing homes. New construction painting is typically provided by professionals who are skilled in the art of painting and are continually looking for tools, products and application methods to provide a high quality paint job with a minimum of effort. Occasionally, homeowners will attempt to paint their own new homes.
Typically, repaint jobs are attempted by the owner, although many people will employ professionals for these jobs. Many homeowners who have attempted to do their own painting, come to appreciate the skill, tools and time required to do the work properly.
Paint rollers are well known which allow relatively quick coverage of large surface areas. To reach ceilings and higher areas, extension in the form of extendible handles are also well-known. In some instances, those handles may be pivotably adjustable, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,192 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,755.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved paint applicator system which mitigates the difficulties of the prior art.